Aoyama Yuu
Aoyama Yuu (青山ゆう) is a player on Raimon's second team, and later helps the first team Appearance Yuu has long, black hair which one of is spiked up, and has black eyes. She is seen wearing the Raimon school uniform and the Raimon second team uniform. When compared to most teammembers, she is short. Personality She seems to care about her friend, Ichino Ayahi a lot and is seen to be with her most of the time in the series. She also cares about soccer like her friend. Plot (GO) Yuu is part of Raimon's second team, her team was badly beaten, then afterwards they watched how Yuka would fight against Mitsuki and thought that she was finally making progress. Both Ayahi and her were suprised when Yuka was able to block Mitsuki's Death Sword since that was the hissatsu that brought down their team. But it can be seen afterwards that she refused to quit like her friend Ichino Ayahi even after her team was single-handedly beaten by Tsurugi Mitsuki. Though she is shown to have no choice along with Ayahi but to take a break from soccer since most of the members were all quitting, and Ayahi stated that she will not leave the second team in order to join the first team, which most of the members don't understand. Though after that, she is seen along with Ayahi on the corridors and saw that some were about to join the Raimon team but decided not to because they stated that the soccer team was weak to which Ayahi got angry because they didn't know anything about Fifth Sector to which Yuu stated there's nothing they can do. Although she said this, she still cares about Raimon as she went to watch the match Raimon had against Teikoku along with Ayahi in episode 15. Like her friend Ayahi she also was surprised to know that Mitsuki plays for Raimon not as a SEED, but as a part of Raimon. In episode 18, both Ayahi and she played soccer (in which they were having fun), they were spotted by Fumiko and the three of them talked about the match Raimon had with Teikoku. After some thinking about their talk with Fumiko, both Ayahi and her, have decided to play for Raimon's first team in episode 19. In episode 20 , they watch the match of Raimon against Kaiou in the bleachers and cheering Raimon. In the end, Raimon won. In episode 21, both Ayahi and Yuu stated it was nice to play soccer again with team mates during their match against Akizoura Challengers. In episode 22, she sits among the audience against Gassan Kunimitsu. Trivia *She has the same seiyuu as Zaizen Touko, Kurama﻿ Norihito and Aoyama Shunsuke *Ayahi and Yuu are the only members of the Raimon second team to offer help to the Raimon first team so far in the anime. Later, Haruka seemed to show the urge to help them, too. Category:GO Category:MF Category:Raimon Category:Female OCs